


15.First Kiss

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, The Chosen Seven Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Reborn meets Skull in his dressing room after attending for the first time to his stunt show.
Relationships: Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there, pretty boy.”  
  
Skull puts on his purple lipstick carefully, shifts on his roller chair to catch Reborn's reflect on his three-mirrors dressing table.  
  
Reborn laughs, half delighted, half exasperated.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“I can’t die looking anything else but my perfect self. Especially if _you’re_ the one going to kill me.”  
  
Reborn huffs, leans against the door. “How romantic. I wish you would have at least _tried_ not to be killed.”  
  
Skull hops from his chair, grinning his grin of his that says “time to change subject”.  
  
“Hey there, handsome. You didn’t hurt anyone on your way here, did you?”  
  
“I wish I _had_ to. Honestly—”  
  
Skull grabs on his jacket and nuzzles his cheek. “I’m fine, don’t worry. You're here to pick me up?” He perks up, bounces on his feet a little. “Are we going somewhere? I crave food so bad right now. Hi, Leon.”  
  
“I'm not.” Skull rubs Leon’s head with his finger, bumps his head lightly against Reborn’s to nudge him on. “I was in the audience.”  
  
Skull pushes himself away from Reborn, lets his arms fall along his body. He steps back, eyes narrowed, face serious.  
  
“I can’t believe you’d lie to me about _that_.”  
  
“You’re hurting my feelings,” Reborn says, sarcastic but soothing.  
  
He starts a video on his phone, turns the screen to Skull. Skull gasps, grabs on his wrist, almost nose to nose with the phone.  
  
“It was fun, I suppose.”  
  
“You came,” Skull says, stunned. His eyes are glued to the screen, where he’s just making his entrance to the public, and from the angle he knows it was recorded from the most pricey and first-class seat. “You really came.”  
  
“I thought I’d come giving you my compliments here, before you have to go meet your fans.”  
  
Skull smiles. He lowers Reborn’s arm gently, holds on to his wrist. His smile turns to a grin, to giggles, crinkles at the corner of his eyes.  
  
There’s warmth in them, and happiness, and love, if Reborn dares say so himself.  
  
Skull bounces on him, and he splutters.  
  
“You came, you came, you really, _really_ came!”  
  
He rocks them back and forth, Reborn putting up a halfhearted fight, in fact quite enjoying Skull laughing right against his ear.  
  
Skull snatches his fedora, puts it on his own head, and here he goes again.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“What?” Skull says, in a poor imitation of Reborn as far as Reborn is concerned. “You want _me_ to come to your stunts shows?”  
  
Skull lowers the fedora to hide his eyes, makes a disdainful noise. Reborn crosses his arms on his chest, and narrows his eyes.  
  
“You’re lethally overestimating how much I like you.”  
  
“Be _serious_ Skull,” Skull continues, ignoring him, “I’m too good for these kinds of places. Did you even _look_ at me?”  
  
Skull cackles, walks around still supposedly mimicking Reborn. Really, what a poor imitator.  
  
Reborn warps an arm around his waist, spins him mid-step into his arms.  
  
“I must say, _entirely_ against my will of course, but you really don’t pull off this fedora.”  
  
“Excuse _you_? I can pull off every piece of fashion ever created in this world.”  
  
“Yeah, you can.” Reborn takes back his fedora, smiling. “You were good, out there. I was impressed.”  
  
Skull grins, blushing prettily. “I’m really happy you came to see me. Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s not make it too embarrassing.”  
  
Skull giggles, but surprisingly stays quiet. He presses his forehead softly against his, leans in Reborn’s touch, currently cupping his face, stroking it along his jawline.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Reborn _swears_ he didn’t come in the hope of a reward. But if Skull just so happens to be ready…  
  
Skull brushes his lips against his. “No?”  
  
Reborn nips his bottom lip. “Yes.”  
  
Skull tugs him down by the collar of his jacket. He presses his lips against his, with his boundless, spontaneous energy of his Reborn loves, and he soaks in it eagerly.  
  
He wraps both of his arms around his waist, holding him close, and Skull melts against him, wrapping his arms around his neck in turn.  
  
Reborn sucks on his lip, dying to know how his lipstick tastes like for sometimes now. He can only focus on the warmth of Skull’s body against his though, the softness of his lips, the fingers curled in his hair.  
  
He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and Skull moans, the most delightful sound he ever heard him make.  
  
Well then.

Reborn simply would be _damned_ if he misses any of his shows ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was kind of fearing this prompt because of the pairing, but in the end it was as fun to write as the others! It was my first time writing a first kiss moment though, so I hope I did good.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * Reborn takes one look at Skull at the meeting of the Chosen Seven, and is mortified because his first thought is “Well. No choice but to hit on him now or die.”



  * (He talks about it with Verde, who goes “Well, you don’t _have_ to”, and Reborn goes “No, I _**gotta**_.”)

  * (He talks about it with Lal who goes “I know the feeling. There’s this one recruit I’m training who’s just _so_ *clenches fists * _**lovable**_.”)

  * But Reborn is an idiot, so he thinks he just can be his asshole self with him. But to be fair ten times out of ten he manages to make it charming/endearing/seducing.

  * Too bad Skull doesn’t buy it, and karma makes it so it’s a lasting first impression for him.

  * (He goes to Lal for advice, who stares him down and goes “What the hell did you think was going to happened? Just suck it up like me, and go through the mortifying ordeal of being _nice_.”)




* * *

  * Reborn then needs to break through the “Careful, this guy could ruin you if you let him” wall Skull puts up every time with him from then on, before he can even work to gain his trust.

  * So it’s slow progress, but progress anyway.

  * And then it kind of sets the tone for their relationship, but Reborn surprisingly doesn’t mind they’re taking it slow.




* * *

  * If he’s honest with himself, Reborn became instantly curious of Skull’s stunts shows the _second_ he hears about it.

  * Skull boasts a _lot_ about them, and it just urges him to think he’s lying, but as they quickly found out with his driving skills, Skull always boasts with _reason_.

  * But showing up at his boyfriend’s show, which just happens to be what he loves most doing in his life? It’s a level of obviously caring he’s not used at all, to say the least.

  * But then Skull talks about the latest stunt he managed to achieve and which will be the peak of his next show, and he tries to play it casual but Reborn can tell he’s really proud of it, and he doesn’t actually ask him—which Reborn appreciates— but he can tell it would mean a lot for him if he showed up to the show to see the stunt properly.

  * So he does. And he’s glad he did.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
